


Blaine has a super hot boyfriend

by candco



Category: Glee
Genre: Early!Klaine, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candco/pseuds/candco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making out and making rules.</p><p>Early!klaine. Written for the prompt: Events leading up to or context around the ‘no hands south of the equator’ rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine has a super hot boyfriend

“God, Blaine, you’re so hot, so hot,” Kurt gasps breathily into Blaine’s hair.

Blaine murmurs something incoherent and continues to bite and kiss Kurt’s neck, but Kurt thinks he can hear a bit of a chuckle.

Blaine detaches himself from Kurt’s neck. “I know.” His lips, cherry-swollen and glistening, are spread into a wide grin with happy light dancing in his eyes. He takes a moment to admire his handiwork, Kurt’s neck is painted with red bites, interspersed with already forming hickeys. 

“And ever so modest.”

“Hmm… enough talking.” Blaine cups Kurt’s face, and presses their lips together. Blaine straddling Kurt works well, especially if Blaine’s super hot boyfriend is stripped down to his undershirt and has all that neck and collarbone to explore. So sensitive. And Kurt is so responsive. They make out frantically, tongues touching, nibbles on lips, breathing into each other’s. Kurt kisses along Blaine’s jaw – that jawline – up to his ear, tongues Blaine’s earlobe, and Blaine lets out a moan so loud that it surprises both of them.

“I didn’t know that ears were such a thing for you.”

Blaine gulps some air, when did he get so out of breath. “N-n-no, it’s… nipples,” he chokes out. His eyes are still closed because Kurt hasn’t stopped rubbing and it feels so good. And he doesn’t want Kurt to stop… ever, except that Kurt is saying something and it’s hard to focus on words when he just keeps rubbing, swiping over the nipple, and pleasure is coursing through Blaine’s body.

Kurt giggles, not realizing that his hands had migrated over Blaine’s torso and his thumb was over Blaine’s nipples. He removes his hands, and Blaine opens his eyes to see Kurt smiling wickedly.

“Interesting,” Kurt smirks. Before Blaine can ask, he’s being flipped onto his back onto his bed, their positions reversed. Blaine is not nearly coherent enough to figure out how that happened so quickly, his heart is still pounding from his super hot boyfriend’s magic athletic abilities and god, how is he this lucky. Before Blaine even knows what’s happening, Kurt rucks Blaine’s t-shirt up above his pecs, and Kurt laves his tongue mouth over Blaine’s nipples.

Blaine arches his back into it, a look of surprise and ecstasy on his face. He grabs Kurt’s hair to bring him harder, he needs more, more wet, more warmth. As if he’s reading his mind, Kurt transitions into light nibbles, and Blaine can’t breathe it feels that good. Pleasure sparks down his spine, coils in his gut, and his cock is so hard. Oh god, is he going to come? He’s not ready to come yet. “Kurt, w-wa-wait please, wait.”

Kurt lifts his head, and god, even the cool air on the wet skin feels amazing. Blaine’s head is spinning from how quickly that escalated, how close he is to the edge already.  
Kurt tilts his head. “What?”

“I’m...” and Blaine finds it harder to admit, “I’m close. And I don’t want to come. I’m not ready.”

Kurt has a slightly astonished look, quickly smooths Blaine’s shirt down, hair falling over his eyes as he shuffles to lie beside Blaine on the bed. “I’m not ready for that either.”  
Blaine’s recovered a bit, now that Kurt isn’t on top of him, and turns his head to face Kurt better. He tries to remember to be confident, that there is nothing shameful about having discussions about sex, and it’s good, it’s good to set up boundaries, and he knows it, but it’s still hard to start the conversation. Heart pounding, Blaine says, “Maybe we should set up rules? Like, what we’re ready for or not.”

Kurt beams, and Blaine feels the smile all the way to his toes. “I have the best boyfriend ever. Yeah, let’s talk about it.” Kurt gives a quick peck on Blaine’s lips before Kurt comes up to his knees to kneel. Blaine sits up too.

“We know that we don’t want to orgasm with each other yet.”

Kurt laughs. “You can just say ‘come’, Blaine, ‘orgasm’ makes you sound like you’re in a sex ed pamphlet.”

“Okay. So no coming… yet. Which is harder than I thought it would be, because god, Kurt, your mouth. My nipples are still tingling.” Blaine might still be buzzing from remembering it.

“Noted.” Kurt preens. “I think my hipbones might be a thing for me? Like, whenever your hands are grabbing there, it feels really really good.”

“Oh, same for me! Except not just hips. When you grab my ass it fe-”

“That was an accident!”

“I know, but maybe we could keep our hands off our pants? I lose my mind when you’re grabbing me at my hips and my butt, and I just- I’m not ready for you to see my dick yet, Kurt.”

“Blaine, I’m not either. Let’s… not touch each other’s... thing, yet.” Kurt trails off a bit, embarrassed that he can’t say the word dick with a straight face. “Let’s call it… no hands south of the equator.”

Blaine might just be in love with his super hot boyfriend’s incredible brain. He kisses Kurt on the nose, “Yeah, no hands south of the equator.”

“So, now that that’s established,” Kurt licks his lips, “Can we get back to making out now?”

“Ye-mrph.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos (or comments!) if you liked it!


End file.
